ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Gunsmoke
Gunsmoke was a long-running radio - and television - western that took place in Dodge City , Kansas when the American West was formed. Content [ hide ] *1 Radio *2 Television *3 Actors *4 Episodes *5 Source *6 External links Radio [ edit ] The radio show began on April 26 1952 and ran until June 18 1961 at CBS. In the series played William Conrad as Marshal Matt Dillon , Howard McNear as Doc Charles Adams, Georgia Ellis as Kitty Russell, and Parley Baer as Deputy Chester Proudfoot. Docs First name and surname Chesters were for television changed. Television [ edit ] The television series ran from September 10, 1955 to September 1, 1975 on CBS. There were aired 635 episodes in total. To date, this is the longest running series have the same characters on prime-time television in the United States. James Arness played Marshal Matt Dillon during the 20-year period, the longest uninterrupted period that an actor in the same role in the same show prime-time played. ( Kelsey Grammer has since rolspeelrecord placed as Frasier Crane , but this role was set in two different series, Cheers and Frasier ). From 1955 to 1961, Gunsmoke half-hour program, then it became a horary program. From 1955 to 1965, the series was broadcast in black and white, then (from 1965 to 1975) in color. At the beginning of the sixties older episodes of the series were re-transmitted under the name of Dillon Marshal . In 1967, the twelfth season, CBS decided to stop the series. The overwhelming number of responses, which it was called, even in Congress together with the pressure that the head of programming experienced by his own wife, was still convinced CBS to continue the series. The broadcast was shifted from Saturday to Monday. In 1987 a large part of the original actors came together for the TV movie Gunsmoke: Return to Dodge , in Alberta ( Canada ) was filmed. This was a great success and led to four reunion films, which were included in the U.S.:Gunsmoke: The Last Apache (1990), Gunsmoke: To the Last Man (1992), Gunsmoke: The Long Ride (1993), and Gunsmoke: One Man's Justice (1994). The series was also the inspiration for the loft opel Gunsmoke . Actors [ edit ] *Marshal Matt Dillon: James Arness *"Miss Kitty" Russell (1955-1974): Amanda Blake *Deputy Chester B. Goode (1955-1964): Dennis Weaver *Deputy Festus Hagen (1964-1975): Ken Curtis *"Doc" - Doctor Galen Adams: Milburn Stone *Clem (bartender, 1959-61): Clem Fuller *Sam (bartender, 1961-73): Glenn Strange *Rudy (bartender, 1965-67): Rudy Sooter *Floyd (bartender, 1974-75): Robert Brubaker *Quint Asper (blacksmith, 1962-1965): Burt Reynolds *"Thad" - Deputy Clayton Thaddeus Greenwood (1965-1967): Roger Ewing *Newly O'Brien (gunsmith, 1967-1975): Buck Taylor *Wilbur Jonas (storekeeper, 1955-63): Dabbs Greer *Howie Uzzell (hotel clerk, 1955-75): Howard Culver *Grim Mick Moss (stableman, 1955-63): George Selk *Jim Buck (stagecoach driver, 1957-62): Robert Brubaker *Louie Pheeters (town drunk, 1961-70): James Nusser *Ma Smalley (boardinghouse owner; 1961-72): Sarah Selby *Hank Miller (stableman, 1963-75): Hank Patterson *Mr. Bodkin (banker, 1963-70): Roy Roberts *Barney Danches (telegraph agent, 1965-74): Charles Seel *Roy (townsperson, 1965-69): Roy Barcroft *Halligan (rancher, 1966-75): Charles Wagenheim *Mr. Lathrop (storekeeper, 1966-75): Woody Chambliss *Nathan Burke (freight agent, 1966-75): Ted Jordan *Percy Crump (undertaker, 1968-72): Kelton Garwood *Ed O'Connor (rancher, 1968-72): Tom Brown *Judge Brooker (1970-75): Herb Vigran *Dr. John Chapman (1971): Pat Hingle *Miss Hannah (saloon owner, 1974-75): Fran Ryan Category:1952 radio show debuts Category:1961 radio show endings Category:1955 television show debuts Category:1975 television series endings Category:1955 television series debuts